Please Don't
by sparkyeon
Summary: Kau menarikku dengan cara yang berbeda. Aku tertarik, tapi aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyukaimu. kau terlalu aneh.


**Please Don't  
**

Title : Please Don't

Author : Sparkyeon

Pairing : Kyumin

Other cast : super junior member, snsd member n others

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, tapi FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Author

WARNING : Gs, Typos, Newbie, Yaoi, Boring story, Random story, Cerita pasaran, Alur KECEPETAN -_-

Genre : Romance, Hurt (maybe), family?

Rating :

.. Happy reading ...

Chapter 1 : still prolog (maybe)?

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Woosong High School terlihat ramai. Siswa-siswa Woosong mulai berdatangan dari dua asrama berbeda, asrama putra dan asrama putri.

Terlihat seorang namja sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Matanya terus mengitari lingkungan yang dua hari ini masih terasa asing untuknya. Ya, namja ini siswa pindahan dari China. Siswa-siswa Woosong pun juga masih merasa asing dengannya, ditambah lagi namja ini sedikit tidak ramah. Emmmhh.. Bisa dikatakan untuk basa basi pun hanya dilakukannya sebanyak nol kali. Hei.. Itu sama sekali tidak pernah kan? Hah, lupakan saja! Mungkin itu hal yang biasa untuk siswa baru sepertinya.

Tak terasa namja itu sudah berada di tingkat 3 gedung sekolah. Tiba-tiba matanya terhenti saat melihat emmh,, sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Tentu saja. Di halaman belakang sekolah yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari tingkat, terlihat seorang gadis menyeret sepenggal kayu yang lebih mirip dengan tongkat baseball. Meskipun dari jauh, dapat dilihat gadis itu sedang berteriak marah pada 3 gadis lain yang jadi arah sasarannya. Tak lama setelah itu, gadis tadi melayangkan pukulan dengan tongkat baseball yang dari tadi di genggamannya. Beruntungnya 3 gadis tadi dengan cepat menjauh dan berlari. 'bukankah itu yeoja yang kemarin?'

'pluk'

Seseorang menyadarkan namja tadi.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Kyuhyun-ssi?" tanya yeoja mungil yang menepuk bahu namja tadi. Tapi namja yang dipanggil 'Kyuhyun' itu sepertinya tidak berniat memberi jawaban sepatah katapun.

"Hmmm.. tidak ada jawaban" gumam yeoja tadi. "Baiklaaaaah.. Tapi aku sarankan, jangan buang waktumu terlalu lama di sini. Setelah istirahat, kita akan bertemu seperti biasa. Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tahu. Itu tugasku, membantu siswa baru sepertimu " celoteh yeoja tadi dengan menjentikkan jarinya ke arah Kyuhyun dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja dengan ceria, melanjutkan sapaan tak jelas pada siapa saja yang berpapasan dengannya. Yeoja itu terlalu banyak bicara menurut Kyuhyun. Sempat Kyuhyun berpikir, apa yeoja itu tidak pernah lelah terus membeo kemana-mana?

Yeoja tadi adalah Kim Ryeowook. Tidak usah ditanyakan bagaimana seorang Kim Ryeowook bsa mengenal Cho Kyuhyun, karena Kim Ryeowook adalah anggota OSIS yang ditugasi kekasihnya, yesung, untuk memberitahu siswa-siswa baru tentang apa saja yang ada dilingkungan sekolah dan apa saja yang ingin diketahui siswa baru itu, termasuk sifat-sifat siswa di Woosong. Ya, tentu saja itu untuk kelancaran siswa baru. Dan Kim Ryeowook sangat menikmati tugasnya, dia jadi punya banyak kenalan, dari tingkat menyebalkan sampai yang menyenangkan. Ditambah lagi tugas itu dari namja chingu tercinta, maka lengkaplah sudah.

Bukan tak ada alasan Yesung memilih Ryeowook. Bukankah tadi sudah dijelaskan, bahkan Kyuhyun sempat berpikir apa Ryeowook tak pernah lelah membeo? Nah! Itu berarti seorang Kim Ryeowook akan selalu berceloteh dengan senang hati tanpa diminta. Jadi begitulah, 3 hari pertama Ryeowook akan menghabiskan setengah waktu istirahatnya untuk menemani siswa baru mengelilingi sekolah, untuk membicarakan banyak hal tentu saja.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi, seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan menemui Ryeowook di ruang OSIS. Tapi kali ini, lagi-lagi ada hal yang membuat kakinya terhenti. Matanya tertuju pada yeoja yang ia yakin adalah yeoja 'aneh' yang ia lihat 2 hari ini dan yeoja itu benar-benar mampu membengkitkan sedikit rasa penasaran seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sedikit? Ah, sepertinya rasa penasaran itu semakin bertambah. Yeoja itu aneh? Ya, begitulah menurut Kyuhyun. Hari pertama ia pindah ke sekolah ini, yeoja itu terlihat menangis dan terisak hebat dimarahi seorang yeoja yang lain. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat mengambil kesimpulan, 'Yeoja itu cengeng dan lemah'. Tapi, tadi pagi yeoja itu seolah tidak takut pada apapun dengan tongkat baseballnya. Sangat berani. Cengeng dan lemah? Kyuhyun sepertinya mau tak mau harus menarik kata-katanya.

'yeoja itu pembuat masalah'

Itu yang dapat disimpulkan Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Dan sekarang apa lagi? Yang dilihat Kyuhyun dari yeoja 'aneh' itu lagi-lagi harus membuat ia menarik kembali kata-katanya.

'pembuat masalah'?

Itu sepertinya salah karena sekarang yeoja itu terlihat sangat ramah dengan orang-orang yang ditemuinya dan bahkan apa itu? Dia memberikan setiap orang emmhh.. bungkusan kecil?

'candy ini untukmu' kata-kata itu yang dapat didengar Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja siswa yang lain tampak senang dengan yeoja tadi. Sekilas Kyuhyun menilainya seperti Ryeowook. Berarti dia bukan pembuat masalah. Kyuhyun terus melihatnya, sampai yeoja tadi semakin menjauh.

"YAA! Cho Kyuhyun!" lengkingan suara keras itu menyadarkannya. Tanpa menolehpun Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak pemilik suara itu. Kim Ryeowook. Si yeoja cerewet.

Tak membuang waktu Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke arah Ryeowook yang terus saja mengomel.

"Aish.. Kau ini. Kau tahu dari tadi aku menunggumu di ruang OSIS. Ternyata kau malah asyik melamun di sini. Palli! Masih banyak yang harus aku jelaskan padamu, siswa baru.. Begini-begini aku tipe orang yang harus menyelesaikan tugas sampai tuntas. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan yesungie-ku. Aku harus menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik. Dan asal kau tahu, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan yesungie tidak hanya mengurusmu seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa sehari pun tanpa melihatnya. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau bisa membuang waktuku. Padahal aku sudah merencanakannya dengan baik. 30 menit untukmu, 30 menit lagi untuk bertemu namjaku. Tapi kau.. Kau mennguranginya 10 menit! Bagaima_"

"Ryeowook-ssi" potong Kyuhyun. "Kalau kau terus bicara, kau sama saja membuang waktumu" bagaimanapun sangat jengah menghadapi Ryeowook. Sementara Ryeowook terkekeh kecil menyadari tingkahnya.

"Hihihi.. Kau benar juga. Ternyata benar yang mereka katakan, kau jenius! Kau tahu cara menghentikanku. Kau tahu? Aku selalu seperti ini. Aku sangat sulit untuk dihentikan, tapi karena itulah aku punya banyak teman. Bla...bla..bla.." kyuhyun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria. Gadis ini ternyata hanya berganti topik, dia tidak benar-benar menghentikan ocehan tak jelasnya. Dan kyuhyun hanya mencoba bersabar untuk 3 hari ini.

Selama berkeliling sekolah telinga Kyuhyun benar-benar penuh akan celotehan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat tidak tahan, kalau saja ada orang lain yang bisa menggantikan Ryeowook mungin Kyuhyun akan sangat bersyukur.

"Nah, sekarang sudah 30 menit. Aku ingin menikmati masa istirahatku yang tersisa 20 menit dan semua ini gara-gara kau, aiish! Kau boleh pergi sekarang" ucap Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tnpa menjawab, Kyuhyun dengan senang hati melangkah membelakangi Ryeowook.  
"YA! Apa kau tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasi?" geram Ryeowook melihat tingkah acuh Kyuhyun.

"Gomapta" balas Kyuhyun terlalu singkat dan padat bagi seorang Kim Ryeowook terlebih lagi Kyuhyun mengucapkannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

'Ck.. sombong sekali' umpat Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai yang tidak berdosa.

"Wookie, kau kenapa? Aigoo.. lihatlah wajahmu" ucap seorang yeoja cantik dengan pipi chubby-nya. Henry.

"Kau pasti sedang kesal kan, Wookie?" tebak yeoja kelinci yang juga sudah duduk di kantin bersama Henry, Choi Sungmin. Yeoja ini benar-benar hafal dengan wajah Ryeowook yang seperti itu.

"Wah.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu, minnie?" Ryeowook malah balik bertanya dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari Sungmin.

"Kau itu sahabatku, Wookiiiiiieeee" jelas sungmin dengan nada kesal.

"Oh.. iya ya.. hihihi" Ryeowook malah terkekeh pelan.

"Emmh.. tadi cemberut, sekarang malah tertawa sendiri. Cepat jelaskan. Ada apa?" tanya Henry penasaran.

"Biasa, Henry. Masalah siswa baru. Dia menyebalkan. Aku sudah mengorbankan waktu istirahatku, tapi sedikitpun dia tidak berterimakasih. Bisa kau bayangkan?" jelas Ryeowook berapi-api.

"Itu sudah resiko dari tugasmu, Wookie.. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan yesung oppa kan?" balasa Henry setenang mungkin.

"Apa kau bilang tadi, Wookie? Siswa baru?" tanya Sungmin. Entah kenapa Sungmin sangat tertarik setiap ada siswa baru yang masuk ke sekolah mereka. Baik yeoja maupun namja.

"Ne.. apa Siwon oppa tidak memberitahumu?"

"Tidak" jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Ck.. Oppamu ketua OSIS dan kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Hmm.." Ryeowook memandang kasihan pada Sungmin dan tentu saja itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Biasa saja, Wookie" balas Sungmin merasa mendapat tatapan aneh dari Ryeowook. "aku kan bukan anggota OSIS sepertimu"

"Aku anggota OSIS. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Sama sepertimu, Minnie" mendengar kata-kata Henry, 2 yeoja tadi hanya bisa menatap miris.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mau peduli, Henryyyy" balas keduanya kompak.

"dan yang ada di otakmu hanya Zhoumi gege" lanjut Ryeowook.

Henry hanya bisa tersenyum malu pada kedua sahabatnya. Benar! Dia menjadi anggota OSIS karena Zhoumi, namja chingunya. Selebihnya Henry tak mau ambil pusing.

Mereka bertiga benar-benar dekat. Bahkan mereka juga 1 kamar. Henry, Ryeowook dan Sungmin. Tak ada satupun tentang sahabat mereka yang tidak mereka tahu. Mereka sudah seperti saudara. Dan mereka sudah punya namja chingu, kecuali Sungmin.

"Aigoo.. Chulie, lihatlah anak-anak ini. Mereka bergosip" celetuk salah seorang dari 3 yeoja yang menghampiri Henry, Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Kibum eonnie" sapa Sungmin yang terlihat sangat senang pada pemilik suara tadi, Kim Kibum. Kibum balas tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Jangan bilang kalian sedang berusaha menjodoh-jodohkan Sungmin kami" timpal eunhyuk bercanda.

"Ani, eonni. Kami tidak berani melakukannya"

"dan aku bisa mencari jodoh sendiri, eonni" balas sungmin dengan ceria. Sedangkan Henry hanya ikut tersenyum.

"Jangan lupa untuk minta ijin padaku" timpal Heechul tak ingin ketinggalan.

Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Kibum adala sunbae mereka. Tapi karena 1 hal, mereka jadi sangat dekat. Dan Kibum sendiri adalah yeoja chingunya Siwon, oppa-nya sungmin. Heechul yeoja chingu-nya Hankyung, sahabat Siwon dan Eunhyuk dia adalah yeoja chingunya Lee Donghae, ketua asrama dan juga sahabat Siwon.

"Eonni" panggil henry tiba-tiba pada Kibum.

"Eung..Wae?" tanya Kibum.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali aku ke kamar eonni tapi eonni sudah tidak ada, eonni kemana?" tanya Henry, gadis ini memang paling sering bertanya.

"Rahasia, anak kecil tidak boleh tahu" balas Kibum sekenanya. Tentu saja itu membuat Henry tak puas.

'Eonni selalu saja seperti itu. Yeoja penuh tanda tanya'

Sementara itu, para namja dari yeoja-yeoja tadi lebih memilih ruang OSIS untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka kali ini. Banyak hal yang harus mereka kerjakan.

"Hyung.. Kau tidak keluar?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung. Sebenarnya mereka sekelas, hanya saja Yesung dan Hankyung lebih tua dari Siwon.

"Tidak, massih banyak yang harus aku selesaikan, Siwon-ah" jawab yesung. ""Donghae-ah.. kau terlihat sangat lelah, wae?

"Ne, hyung. Ternyata mengurus asrama sangat melelahkan" keluh Donghae.

'Ckleek'

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka. Seseorang terlihat menatap Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, wae?" tanya Yesung melihat ke arah orang itu.

"hyung.. Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan" jawab Kyuhyun to the point tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari Hankyung, Zhoumi, Siwon dan Donghae yang juga berada di ruangan itu.

"Mwo?"

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Menandakan bahwa siswa-siswa Woosong sudah selesai dari semua kegiatan belajar dan bersiap untuk pulang ke asrama masing-masing. Wajah kelelahan sangat tampak daari wajah siswa-siswa ini. Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun. Rasa lelah membuatnya tidak ingin menunda langkah kakinya untuk segera menuju asrama. Kyuhyun melewati ruang kelas yang sudah agak sepi.

'Braakk!'

Tiba- tiba Kyuhyun mendengar suara dari salah satu ruangan. Dan Kyuhyun tidak tahu ruangan apa itu. Terlalu banyak ruangan yang dijelaskan Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun sedikit susah mengingatnya. Awalnya Kyuhyun sedikit takut, tapi rasa penasaran lebih kuat untuk mendekat ke arah suara. Kyuhyun mencoba melihat dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Soo Young-ssi.. sudah ku ingatkan. Jangan pernah dekati dia. Choi Siwon." Bentak seorang Yeoja. Dan suara itu dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun belum melihat dengn jelas wajah yeoja itu karena posisinya yang membelakangi celah pintu. Kyuhyun hanya melihat yeoja yang dibentak dengan wajah ketakutanya.

'plaak' yeoja itu jatuh tersungkur dengan tamparan cukup keras.

"Ku ingatkan sekali lagi. Jangan dekati dia. Karena kau.. kau orang yang tidak aku suka!" teriak yeoja itu lagi dan menyentak kasar kerah seragam yeoja yang tersungkur tadi dan itu membuat posisinya menghadap ke arah tempat Kyuhyun mengintip.

'Mwo? Jadi dia yeoja 'aneh' itu?' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali pada penasarannya.

"Kalau kau terus melakukannya, tongkat ini akan mematahkan kakimu" lanjut yeoja tadi menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

'siapa sebenarnya yeoja ini?' batin Kyuhyun lagi dan meninggalkan ruangan tadi sebelum yeoja 'aneh' itu memergokinya. Bukan tidak mungkin tongkat baseball itu juga mematahkan kakinya, pikir kyuhyun.

To Be Continued

Annyeong haseyo ! author newbie ni.. Mian kalo ceritanya jelek. hehehe

Mianhae, untuk chapter ini belum muncul momen KyuMin, chapter depan pasti muncul !

Semoga ada yang mau baca aamiin TT

Don't forget to review

Kalau ada yang berminat, FF ini bakalan dilanjutkan

gomawo

#bow


End file.
